


Gato

by Kanna_amethyst (Anvaz)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anvaz/pseuds/Kanna_amethyst
Summary: Otra caminata por el parque y de nuevo en búsqueda de un gato. Qué podría pasar esta vuelta.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Gato

**Author's Note:**

> Día 3 del reto 31 días de AkaFuri de la comunidad de Facebook: "Porque amamos el AkaFuri"  
> Disclaimer: los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y publicado por la Shonen Jump  
> Es necesario leer la primera parte: "Invierno" para entender mejor el desarrollo.

No era la primera vez que sucedía. Estaba apunto de renunciar a ser el buscador oficial de gatos del vecindario. Pero tal vez habría en el infierno un lugar especial reservado a las personas que hacían oídos sordos a los llantos de los pequeños niños, y eso lo retenía en semejante labor.

Esta vez era el turno de buscar a una gata blanca, y lo preocupante del caso era que se encontraba preñada y ya de seguro en sus últimos días.

El clima esta vez era afortunadamente cálido. Y sólo llevaba hasta entonces un rato buscando al felino.

Estaba seguro de poder encontrarla. Solo debía ser persistente y estar atento.

El parque estaba a esas horas del día concurrido por unas cuantas personas quienes lo miraban extrañados pero seguían su camino sin contratiempos.

Tal vez se en esta ocasión la encontraría pronto si buscaba entre los matorrales pues el motivo de la huida de la gata seguro se debía a que buscaba un lugar donde poder estar tranquila para dar a luz.

Se dirigió entonces a la cancha de baloncesto. Probaría de nuevo suerte allí pues la última vez aún se encontraba en su memoria, pero intentó no pensar demasiado en aquella ocasión.

Ya estando cerca, escuchó el sonido inconfundible de un balón rebotando en el suelo: alguien se encontraba practicando, y en definitiva era una persona, pues solo era el rebotar solitario de un balón, no acompañado por los ocasionales gritos de los compañeros de equipo.

La curiosidad de Furihata se despertó y aceleró el paso, pues de todas formas esa era su dirección original y no estaría mal echar una ojeada a quien estuviera practicando.

Se sorprendió al acercarse, porque ya en la distancia pudo reconocer la silueta de quien se encontraba en la cancha. Ese característico tono rojo de cabello era inconfundible. Akashi se encontraba realizando unos tiros a la canasta desde una considerable distancia del mismo. Sus tiros eran perfectos como eran de esperar. Con la mirada fija en el aro, en completa concentración.

Furihata quedó anonadado ante la figura de Akashi con su perfecta forma de jugar al baloncesto. La pelota entraba al canasto y Akashi con una rápida corrida atrapaba el balón y volvía a su posición original haciendo rebotar el balón sin dudar ni hacer movimientos innecesarios.

Furihata, sin dejar de mirar a Akashi, caminó acercándose más para poder ver un poco más de cerca y, sin prestar atención, tropezó torpemente con el aire mismo... Sí, tropezó por sí solo.

Akashi giró de inmediato en su dirección con el balón en la mano y su miradas se encontraron.

— Furihata Kouki. —dijo mirándolo Akashi.

Furihata agachó pronto la cabeza.

— Akashi-san, lamento mucho haber interrumpido tu práctica... —comenzó disculpándose Furihata.

— No te preocupes. Ya estaba por terminar. —interrumpió Akashi.

Furihata lo miró para pronto apartar nuevamente la mirada de Akashi.

— Yo... Será mejor que me retire. Disculpa de todas formas. —volvió a disculparse Furihata.

— ¿Quieres jugar un uno a uno?

La pregunta de Akashi dejó petrificado a Furihata. ¿Él? ¿Jugando un partido uno a uno contra Akashi? Ni en un millón de años aquello terminaría bien.

— ¡No...! Quiero decir... No es que no quiera —mintió Furihata— Es solo que estoy buscando a una gata ahora mismo.

Akashi inclinó la cabeza a modo de duda.— ¿Buscando a una gata?

— Sí. Es de un pequeño vecino.

— ¿Es el de la vez pasada? —preguntó Akashi.

— No, no lo es. Esta gata es blanca y está preñada. Debo... Tengo que encontrarla. Así que mejor sigo en ello.

Akashi dio media vuelta y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraban sus pertenencias. Tomó su chaqueta y guardó su balón en un bolso especial para ello.

— Déjame ayudarte. —solicitó entonces Akashi.

— ¡No tienes que...! No quiero molestar. Solo... Solo ocupará tu tiempo, de seguro tienes cosas más importantes que hacer y...

— Ahora mismo estoy libre. Déjame ayudarte. —dijo Akashi esta vez con su voz autoritaria.

Furihata no supo qué más decir así que solo asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

Caminaron juntos por el parque revisando por todos lados. Los matorrales quedaron prontamente descartados como lugar de escondite de esta escurridiza gata.

Furihata se encontraba nervioso y cada tanto miraba a Akashi con preocupación: estaba seguro de que Akashi debería estar haciendo cosas mucho más importantes como para estar ayudándolo a buscar una gata a esas horas, pero jamás se lo diría pues cuando Akashi decide algo, nada lo hará cambiar de parecer.

Se encontraban pasando cerca de un viejo depósito cuando Akashi se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Revisaste allí? —preguntó señalando la vieja construcción.

— No, no había revisado esta zona antes y además está cerrado. —contestó Furihata

— Fíjate en esa ventana. Está abierta. —dijo entonces Akashi.

Sin más tiempo que perder, Akashi se puso en marcha y al llegar al depósito abrió la puerta con un fuerte empujón.

Al principio no pudieron ver nada por la oscuridad, pero gracias a la pequeña ventana abierta sus ojos pudieron adaptarse rápidamente.

El depósito estaba cargado con balones de todo tipo, redes y bates de madera viejos y en mal estado, y en el fondo había un armario con la puerta entreabierta.

Akashi, sin pensarlo dos veces, ingresó. Furihata dudó un poco pero siguió a Akashi. Revisaron el lugar, Furihata se fijó entre las redes y Akashi fue directo hasta el armario, abrió la puerta y lo que encontró hizo que una sonrisa asomara en sus labios.

— Ya la encontré. —avisó Akashi y giró para mirar ahora a Furihata— Necesitarás más de un par de manos para llevarla.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Akashi respondió dando un paso atrás e invitando a Furihata a asomarse.

Furihata se acercó sin pensarlo, miró dentro del armario y allí estaba la gata blanca junto con cuatro pequeños recién nacidos.

—Guau. Son hermosos. —se maravilló Furihata.

— Sí, lo son —dijo Akashi y su voz sonó desde muy de cerca. Akashi se había asomado también y ahora estaba pegado a Furihata.

El corazón de Furihata pegó un salto y no se atrevió a mirar a Akashi. Akashi entonces se agachó, y con mucho cuidado recogió a uno de los pequeños atendiendo a que la madre no se moleste.

— Debemos llevarlos con su dueño pronto para que los lleven al veterinario. Parecen estar sanos.

— Sí... —afirmó Furihata tímidamente.

Akashi recogió a otro con mucho cuidado y lo pasó a Furihata para que él lo cargara. El pequeño comenzó entonces a maullar y lamer los dedos de Furihata.

La cercanía y la situación ponían nervioso a Furihata. Akashi no despegó los ojos del gato en manos de Furihata y sonrió al luego fijarse en el rostro de Furihata pues se lo veía petrificado.

— Vamos, te ayudaré con ellos —animó Akashi.

— Gracias Akashi-san.

Juntos salieron del depósito. Furihata puso un collar antes de salir a la gata blanca y esta sin problemas los seguía bien de cerca ya que cada uno tomó a una de las crías en cada mano.

Akashi no se despegó de Furihata en todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la casa de los vecinos de Furihata, quienes agradecieron a ambos con un pequeño niño sumamente feliz y emocionado para ir luego corriendo al veterinario.

Fue recién cuando quedaron solos que Akashi volvió a hablar:

— Así que te dedicas a esto.

— ¡No!... Es decir, no puedo decir no a un pequeño preocupado y llorando.

Akashi sonrió por esa respuesta.

— Eres muy amable.

Furihata se sonrojó por el alago de Akashi— El amable eres tú, Akashi-san. No tenías por qué ayudarme.

— Lo hice con gusto y tenía tiempo —dijo aún sonriendo Akashi.

Para Furihata los ojos de Akashi parecían brillar con más fuerza al sonreír. Su corazón aún latía desbocado por la cercanía con Akashi.

— Ahora debo irme —anunció Akashi y dio un paso al frente acercándose más a Furihata. Su sonrisa entonces se desvaneció para dar lugar a una mirada fija— Fue un placer ayudarte.

— Gra... Gracias Akashi-san —tartamudeó torpemente Furihata.

Akashi, sin mediar palabras, dio otro paso más y, quedando frente a frente, sin siquiera pestañear, se inclinó y dio un corto beso a Furihata.

El corazón de Furihata que ya estaba latiendo con fuerzas se detuvo y una enorme calidez se expandió por su rostro. Estaba seguro de que el color de su rostro rivalizaba con el color de cabello de Akashi. Quedó boquiabierto ante semejante acto y no pudo emitir palabra alguna.

Akashi dio una media sonrisa y retrocedió dando al fin a Furihata espacio para respirar con normalidad.

— Nos veremos pronto, Kouki.

Furihata perdió su última gota de cordura y solo alcanzó a balbucear cosas incoherentes.

Akashi dio media vuelta y se alejó. Dejando atrás a un estupefacto Kouki.

Al fin solo, la mente de Furihata pudo hilarse y reconstruirse por completo y alcanzó una conclusión que, sin percatarse, pronunció en voz alta:

—Es porque va siempre al extranjero ¿No? Tiene que ser por eso... No hay otro motivo ¿No? ¿No? ¡No puedo creerlo!

Por otro lado, Akashi no podía sacar de su rostro esa sonrisa. Volvería a ver a Kouki. Se aseguraría de ello.


End file.
